


Единственное желание

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Ведьмак Ян не ждал ничего хорошего от нового заказа и был прав.
Relationships: Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Единственное желание

**Author's Note:**

> От пана Сапковского тут только мир, временной привязки к книге, сериалу или игре нет и не ищите.

Отсветы огня в камине плясали на голых лезвиях двух мечей — стального и серебряного, и эта пляска сейчас вызывала у Яна раздражение. Он торчал в замке барона второй день подряд, ожидая каких-то особых гостей, которых должен был сопровождать в поездке к святым местам. Зачем им в этой поездке мог понадобиться ведьмак, барон не объяснил, только пообещал, что работа будет исключительно ведьмачья — кикиморы, полуночницы, виверны и призраки, а если уж они по дороге не подвернутся, то ведьмак всё равно свои деньги получит, за простой в основном заработке, так сказать.  
Вот и приходилось торчать здесь, исследуя способности бароновой кухарки и глотая пыль в библиотеке со скуки. Барон был неженат, детей у него не было, так что поездка по святым местам не могла быть попыткой сплавить незаконнорожденную дочурку в лес на съедение диким зверям, как часто делали многие наделённые властью люди. Да и убийством дракона ради спасения принцессы здесь не пахло.  
Нет, конечно, среди друзей барона могли быть и святоши, которым только дай волю прикоснуться к мощам мизинца Святого Христоформа или засушенным соскам Святой Брунхильды, да только Ян был уверен, что на много миль вокруг нет ни одного места погребения святых. Он бы знал.  
Стук копыт по вымощенному камнем пятачку перед замковыми воротами он услышал даже раньше стражи и тут же одним слитным движением поднялся с кровати. Барон выделил ему одну из комнат для гостей, которую топили редко, поэтому шкуры на кровати были кстати. Ян остановился у окна, приглядываясь. Ехали трое. Первый всадник на крупном вороном коне вёз тяжёлые седельные сумки, у второго за плечом торчал колчан со стрелами, набитый плотно и, видно было, любовно, третий так плотно закутался в плащ, что было даже непонятно, мужчина это или женщина. Но ворота перед ними открылись, как по мановению руки, и стражник замер в неподдельном поклоне, так что это явно были те гости, которых так ждал барон, и Ян вместе с ним.  
Отойдя от окна, Ян проверил свой сундучок с зельями, торопливо закончил протирать мечи куском войлока и вложил их в ножны, а потом оглядел комнату. Сумку он не распаковывал — только достал оттуда запасные штаны, чуть более парадные, чем основные. А то негоже садиться за стол барона в перелатанном платье. Словом, если приехавшие гости решат выдвинуться в путь прямо утром, Ян будет готов. Нужно будет только на кухню наведаться и собрать хлеба и мяса в дорогу, не надеясь на людей барона. Одёрнув рубаху, Ян вышел в коридор. Свечу он не брал — ведьмачье чутьё помогало ему видеть и в более тёмных местах, чем редко посещаемые части баронского замка.

Ян ехал в хвосте процессии на своей смирной лошадке по кличке Уклейка и хмурился. На него, к счастью, никто не смотрел, и корчить недовольные рожи он мог сколько угодно. Гости барона оказались ещё более странными, чем он предполагал, и всё утро он пытался разгадать, что же свело вместе боевого чародея, лучника-полуэльфа и барда, и зачем им с их арсеналом ещё и ведьмак. Всё это походило на начало скверного анекдота.  
— Заходят как-то боевой маг, полуэльф и бард в корчму... — пробормотал он себе под нос, и тут же полуэльф, ехавший в голове их колонны, откликнулся:  
— А корчмарь им и говорит: "А зачем вы, панове, ведьмака с собой таскаете?"  
Чародей расхохотался так громко, что с одной из рослых берёз с карканьем порскнула прочь ворона. Смех у него был заразительным, и Ян тоже невольно усмехнулся. Чародей этот, Тобиас, ему нравился. По тому, как он держал себя в этом отряде, как легко переживал и сон на холодной земле, и простую пищу. Другие чародеи и чародейки, которых видел Ян на своём веку, давно бы начали телепортироваться на ночь в свою башню, а этот ничего, терпел.  
Впрочем, и он почуял недоверие в голосе полуэльфа, потому, отсмеявшись, сказал:  
— А ведьмака, Кристиан, мы с собой таскаем, потому что я не хочу напороться на сколопендроморфа по дороге, а их тут слишком много.  
— Верно, — подтвердил Ян, прислушавшись. Движение скользких и опасных тел под землёй он слышал пару раз за последний час и совсем близко. — У них тут гнездо, но до ночи они не нападут, а к тому моменту мы успеем убраться подальше отсюда. А кстати, куда мы едем?  
Его спутники мигом замолчали, переглянулись, и полуэльф процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Пока вперёд, а там посмотрим.  
После этого разговор увял сам собой и не всё время до привала Ян просто выполнял свою работу: прислушивался к звукам из леса, стараясь не пропустить появившуюся нечисть. Но медальон молчал всю дорогу.

Лагерь они разбили в низине у ручья. Ян был против — комары бы их заели здесь заживо, но Тобиас только отмахнулся, невесомо повёл пальцами, от которых щедро пахнуло грозой и огурцами, и тонкий комариный писк вымер на полмили вокруг. Над бездымным костерком в котле доваривалась прихваченная у барона картошка, Кристиан отлучился на пару минут и вернулся с двумя подстреленными зайцами, которых умело освежевал и повесил жариться на прутиках. Бард в это время растягивал между деревьями полог шатра. Получалось у него плохо, но Ян и не думал вмешиваться. Ему прямо дали понять, для чего барон сосватал его в этот поход — защита от чудовищ и ничего больше. Он и не лез больше. Съел свою долю ужина, обошёл кругом лагеря, проверяя, не тянет ли от ручья болотной тиной, предвестницей возможной атаки утопцев, а потом вернулся к костру. Вытянув подмокшие ноги к огню, он краем глаза отследил, что полуэльф помог-таки барду поставить шатёр, и они вдвоём уже забрались под полог, едва заметный среди деревьев. Перед костром Ян остался один на один с Тобиасом.  
Тот сидел напротив, прикрыв глаза, прямой, как посох друида. Казалось, он не обращал на Яна ровным счётом никакого внимания, но зудящий на груди медальон с головой волка подсказывал, что его осторожно и почти незаметно прощупывают чарами. В любой другой ситуации Ян бы вскинулся, шибанул бы обидчика знаком ,а то и вовсе бы вытащил меч, но сейчас он тоже замер, из-под ресниц рассматривал чародея. Было в нём что-то, что заставляло Яна задерживать на нём взгляд. Он отлично помнил историю своего коллеги по цеху, который потерял голову из-за одной чародейки, но теперь он, кажется, начал понимать, почему белоголовый так поступил.  
— Ты на меня смотришь, — сказал Тобиас, не поворачивая голову. Его голос был едва слышен за потрескиванием хвороста в костре, и даже полуэльф, если он не спал, не мог бы различить его речь, но Ян слышал его отчётливо. Не то ведьмачье чутьё помогало, не то наведённые чары срабатывали.  
— Ты тоже на меня смотришь, — Ян пожал плечами, потянулся и подбросил ещё пару веток в костёр, просто чтобы хоть как-то разбавить тишину над полянкой. — Препарируешь мысленно?  
— Изучаю, — откликнулся Тобиас и тоже переменил позу на нарочно расслабленную. — Я думал, у всех ведьмаков мутации более выражены, а ты — рыжий.  
— Золотистый, — фыркнул Ян. — Как дракон.  
Чародей посмотрел на него с любопытством, словно не ожидал от него чувства юмора, и Яну показалось, что он услышал треск метафизического льда между ними. Друг белоголового, тот алкоголик с лютней, тоже бы его, наверное, услышал.

На третий день пути через густеющий с каждой милей лес Ян успел придумать с дюжину концовок анекдота про корчму разной степени скабрезности. По всему выходило, что во всех вариантах развития событий присутствовали либо мужеложство, либо трупы.  
И к тому, и к другому Ян, в принципе, был готов.  
Трупы появились довольно быстро: в переплетённых корнях многовековых деревьев сложно было различить тоннели накеров, и Ян заметил их слишком поздно, когда их небольшой отряд окружили. Он только и успел предупредить остальных окриком и, спрыгнув с лошади, выдернул серебряный меч из ножен. Бард среагировал даже быстрее, чем остальные — просто подхватил вожжи лошади Кристиана, посвистом позвал за собой коня Тобиаса, за которым увязалась приученная к любым неожиданностям Уклейка, и успел увести коней до того, как кольцо замкнулось. Яну было бы спокойнее, если бы все всадники были на своих местах, но Кристиан успел спешиться и даже отцепить лук от седла, а Тобиас просто воспарил над своим конём, а затем плавно опустился на траву рядом с Яном.  
Пробежав пальцами по поясу с прицепленными к нему фляжками, Ян не глядя отцепил одну и кинул полуэльфу:  
— Это их не убьёт, но замедлит, — сказал он тихо, хотя накеры, конечно, не понимали человеческую речь. Тем более, эти, живущие в глухом лесу, где их добычей становились только косули, кролики и другие накеры. — Серебряных наконечников у тебя, конечно же, нет.  
— Есть, — усмехнулся Кристиан, — Немного, но мне много и не понадобится.  
— Они боятся огня, — обратился Ян уже к Тобиасу. — Но плеваться огнём в старом лесу чревато...  
Тобиас остановил его коротким жестом и развёл руки в стороны:  
— Огонь — не моя специализация, но погасить его я смогу, если что, — он встряхнул пальцами, словно смахивал с них капли, оставшиеся после умывания, и подмигнул: — Действуй, Feainnewedd.  
"Feainnewedd, дитя солнца, неприметный рыжий цветочек, распускающийся на рассвете и на закате", — машинально вспомнил Ян, складывая пальцы левой руки в хитрый знак. Почему Тобиас выбрал именно название на старшей речи, а не просто обозвал Яна златоцветом, он додумать не успел: огненный шар знака игни сорвался с его пальцев и метко попал прямо в провал выхода из подземного коридора накеров. Он очень надеялся, что подожжённый накер замечется, снесёт подпорки, и земля со свода завалит огонь до того, как он доберётся до корней деревьев. Разбираться с местным лешим ему очень не хотелось.  
Кончиком серебряного меча он вспорол брюхо одному накеру, даже не замедлив движения, и снёс голову ещё одному. Третьего подстрелил Кристиан, и тот скорчился от серебра на наконечнике, засучил ногами по траве, но вскоре затих. Ян переступил через его неподвижное тело, чтобы добраться до следующей парочки. Он очень надеялся, что серебряных стрел полуэльфу хватит, чтобы прикрыть его спину, если что.

Стрел не хватило. Один из накеров, всё-таки, задел Яна по левой руке, распоров и рукав кожаного доспеха, и рубаху, которая тут же набрякла от крови. Этот накер был последним. По крайней мере, после того, как Тобиас шибанул его маленькой молнией, никто больше из провалов между корней деревьев не вылез. На всякий случай, Ян перебросил Кристиану ещё одну бутылку:  
— Полей землю у каждого выхода, будь добр.  
Сказав это и, убедившись, что полуэльф от неожиданности даже послушался, Ян медленно осел на траву. Он зубами выдернул пробку из фляги с настоенной на краснолюдском спирте чемерицей и щедро плеснул себе на предплечье. Под зажмуренными веками расцвели те самые златоцветы, а потом боль утихла, и рука до самых кончиков пальцев онемела. Пройдёт пару часов — и можно будет снова осторожно разминать пальцы. После этого заживёт всё, как на собаке, и зараза по телу точно не пойдёт.  
— Поспать бы... — сказал он устало, и это прозвучало довольно жалобно. По крайней мере, ни Кристиан, ни Тобиас спорить с ним не стали.  
— Отойдём подальше от этого места и поставим лагерь, — сказал чародей, помогая Яну подняться, пока Кристиан, поливший все выходы из коридоров накеров, вырезал из трупов свои стрелы. — Зато ты не зря пошёл с нами, это уж точно.  
— Главное, чтобы вы тоже не зря ходили... — Ян хотел огрызнуться, но не вышло.  
— Если эльфийские книги не врут, не зря.  
Тобиас отошёл от него, выглядывая среди деревьев лошадей, и Ян недоверчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Эта неожиданная и немного неуклюжая попытка нарушить так тщательно возводимую секретность после трёх дней молчания была для Яна как удар пыльным мешком по голове. Он даже на минуту забыл о дыре в предплечье, ноющих мышцах и гудящей после злоупотребления знаками голове.  
— Эльфийские книги? — переспросил он, догнав чародея и оставив Кристиана за спиной. — Какие именно?  
В библиотеке барона за несколько дней ожидания он успел прочитать убогие переводы со старшей речи в длинных свитках. Там была легенда о городе Aen Seidhe, где жил могущественный эльфийский чародей, после которого явно остались артефакты, в том числе и волшебная палочка, исполняющая желания. Куда более простой инструмент, чем кувшин с джинном, и гораздо менее опасный. Сейчас, услышав эту оговорку про эльфийские книги, Ян начал понимать, что ждёт их в конце путешествия.  
Он довольно быстро просчитал все возможные ситуации и выгоду для каждого участника отряда, а не только для барона, и даже, поступившись мыслью о том, что заказчик для ведьмака почти всегда прав, прикинул, что бы он сам сделал, попади такая палочка к нему в руки.  
Тобиас посмотрел на него долгим и пристальным взглядом. Глаза у него были по цвету — как грозовое небо над морем, и Ян даже немного растерялся. В Каэр Морхене его к такому не готовили. Он выучил, как убивать разных чудовищ, как снимать проклятия, что делать ночью на кладбище и как накладывать знаки, но навык разговора с чародеями ему так и не привили.  
Тобиас кивнул, отвечая мыслям Яна, которые он, конечно же, прочитал, и свистом подозвал своего коня, за которым, как привязанная, шла Уклейка.

Артефакт чародея с непроизносимым именем хранился, конечно же, в типичных эльфийских развалинах. Ян такие излазил вдоль и поперёк во время выполнения заказов под Новиградом, где остатков эльфийских поселений было больше, чем в любой другой местности. Оставив коней у кромки леса, где трава была чуть не по пояс, они подошли к сложенной из светлого известняка стене. Ян жестом остановил своих спутников и, хлебнув из фляги горлодёрное зелье, медленно пошёл к пролому в стене. Краем глаза он видел, как Кристиан недовольно смотрел ему вслед, но, приняв кивок Тобиаса как приказ, не двинулся с места. Из-за зелья Ян почти слышал его мысли — чутьё позволяло так быстро считывать чужие реакции, что казалось, будто он предугадывает все действия. Сейчас он смотрел только перед собой, но всё равно видел, как бард Эрик тихонько сжал запястье полуэльфа, отвлекая его, оттягивая это невообразимое напряжение и настороженность.  
Ян шёл вдоль стены по периметру бывшего городка, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, к каждому дуновению ветра, и не чувствовал среди этих камней никакой жизни. Пару раз медальон на его груди дёрнулся, почуяв выцветшие от времени охранные заклинания, но больше между осколков мрамора, ракушечника и орлеца не было никакого движения.  
— Там ничего нет, — сказал Ян, бесшумно шагнув через обвалившуюся стену и подойдя почти вплотную к своим спутникам. Даже полуэльф заметил его только за шаг до того, как он открыл рот. — Ничего опасного, по крайней мере.  
Подобравшись, Эрик и Кристиан направились к пролому, из которого только что вышел Ян. Полуэльф на ходу наложил стрелу на тетиву не натянутого ещё лука, а бард достал из поясной сумки свиток с картой. Тобиас сделал шаг за ними, но Ян удержал его за рукав.  
— Какие желания хочет исполнить барон? — спросил Ян, нарочно глядя поверх плеча чародея. — Немного власти, много денег и корону? Вечную молодость и новых любовниц каждый день? Саморемонтирующийся замок?  
— А какие желания загадал бы ты, Feainnewedd? — Тобиас так и не оглянулся, но Ян чувствовал — он улыбается, и гроза в его взгляде утихает. — Истребление чудовищ, непробиваемую броню и новую лошадь?  
Ян и сам не знал, почему он сказал правду. Может быть, ему хотелось, чтобы Тобиас обернулся, а может — чтобы он знал настоящие желания Яна от него самого, а не через чтение мыслей.  
— Отмену мутаций, — сказал он негромко и отпустил, наконец, рукав кафтана чародея. — Нормальную жизнь.  
Тобиас молчал, так и не повернувшись, только голову опустил ниже, и воздух вокруг него стал будто бы немного разреженным. Ян даже чувствовал острый запах молний.  
— У эльфийских артефактов есть особенность, — сказал чародей, помолчав. — У них ограниченный запас магии, как и у джиннов, собственно. Те ограничены количеством исполняемых деяний, а артефакты — мощностью, хоть они и менее капризны, чем полуразумные джинны.  
Он, наконец, повернулся, посмотрел на Яна, склонив голову, будто пытался прочитать в его глазах отклик на эту маленькую лекцию.  
— Барон пообещал нам по одному желанию, если мы принесём ему волшебную палочку, и у всех из нас есть свой интерес в исполнении заказа, — он чуть сощурился, зрачки его дёрнулись, как при чтении книги. Да он, собственно, и читал мысли Яна, как текст на старшей речи. — Нет, мы не можем просто забрать этот артефакт и не отдать его барону, это что-то вроде вашего кодекса ведьмаков.  
Он протянул руку, тронул кончиками пальцев шрам на скуле Яна и, улыбнувшись, развернулся, чтобы пойти следом за Эриком и Кристианом.  
— Ты идешь? — спросил он, оглянувшись, и Ян покачал головой:  
— Там точно никого нет, и вам не понадобится моя помощь. Я присмотрю за лошадьми.  
"Я не хочу принимать в этом никакого участия", — подумал он отчётливо, чтобы Тобиас точно услышал.  
— Как хочешь, — чародей пожал плечами и, размяв пальцы, пошёл к пролому в стене.  
— Тобиас, — окликнул его Ян, — а что ты попросишь?  
Тот пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
Ян поддел носком сапога затерявшийся среды травы камешек и загнал его в опустевшую кротовью норку. Он даже не предполагал, о чём мог просить Тобиас у неведомой силы, заложенной в эльфийский артефакт, но у него было ещё четыре дня дороги обратно к замку барона, чтобы выяснить ответ на этот вопрос, чтобы узнать Тобиаса лучше.  
Он и без ведьмачьего чутья знал, что это будет долгое и интересное знакомство.


End file.
